Reluctant
by MasterAkira
Summary: Arisada must do what his job entails. He must not fail. No reluctant Princess will stop him. A duty, a seduction of ill intent. Arisada/Mikoto. Yaoi


Reluctant by MasterAkira

Warnings: Rated M for Yaoi, light bondage, and dubious consent (kinda-almost rape, but let's not think of it like that). And some Arisada sadism. He likes to bite.

Authors Note: After reading vol 5 (oh, yeah, almost spoilers) this needed to be written. Arisada and Mikoto just seem so…lonely. Plus Arisada should have sex with everyone. On his desk. The whole time I wrote this (it's been done, I just needed to proof it) I thought of Kenta Kamakari and Takumi Saito and was like …nose bleed. Yum. Thank you Precious for your edits, enjoy all! Set towards the end of Arisada's term as President.

----

Reluctant (adjective)

Meaning not eager; feeling or showing no willingness or enthusiasm to do something.

Encarta Dictionary: English (North America)

----

Reluctant was a very gentle way of putting how Mikoto felt about the princess system. Loath seemed more appropriate. Yet, he found himself ever so often prancing around in a frilly dress, Yuujirou and Tohru at his side. Unless he absolutely had to, he never left their sides when dressed as a Princess. That's what made his presence in the President's office so uncomfortable. Akira, Mitaka, the princesses, and Arisada's trio had been called for a last meeting before the end of the reigning king's term in office. Everyone else had been dismissed. Arisada remained behind his desk, head supported by one palm, Mikoto sitting on the couch in his uncomfortable dress. The stockings were itchy. And he was pretty sure one was getting loose and was about to fall down. Again.

"Arisada-san?" Mikoto timidly asked, wanting to know why he was there, and because Arisada's sharp blue gaze more than unnerved him.

"Hai?" The response was languid, Arisada's smirk spread slowly into a grin. Something was pleasing him. Mikoto fidgeted in his seat. "You wish to understand why I kept you?"

"If you don't mind…?" Mikoto tried not to let his lips curl down into a scowl.

"No, no. Mikoto-kun, are you aware of your position among the other princesses?" Mikoto shook his head. This was going to be bad. Arisada's head cocked towards the boy with a raised eyebrow. "Hm. I find that interesting. You haven't been told anything? Not even by our dear Sakamoto-sama?" Another shake. "Well, then, it will be my job to inform you." Arisada continued smiling as he stood, gracefully walking around his desk to come and perch on the couch next to the redhead, an arm on the back of the couch.

Mikoto wondered if he could move away and not insult the president. He doubted it. "What do they know that I don't?" His voice came out small, weak. It was going exactly as Arisada had planned.

"I do not know whether to tell you or not, my reluctant princess. I have misgivings in thinking you will want to know once all plays out." Arisada moved closer, one hand snapping open a fan and waving it in the air, for show rather than to cool himself down. The room was more than pleasant. He just liked waving the fan around. It was…amusing. Like the princesses. The other hand fell from the couch to Mikoto's shoulder, pulling him against a thin chest. The boy tensed. Arisada laughed. "See? But if you relax, you will enjoy partaking in our little secret foray." The fan was snapped closed and used to trace the outline of glossed plump lips.

"Arisada-san, please let me go. I need to leave!" The scarlet eyed boy struggled to escape vainly, the older male proved stronger than he looked. He was in a panic. "Please!" Mikoto shut his eyes and tried to pretend he no longer knew what was happening. Akira, Yuujirou, and Tohru were in on this! They all… He couldn't finish that thought. They had left him to his fate, aware of what would befall their friend.

He was saved from thinking as a pair of soft lips harshly covered his own. He froze as his mouth was plundered. It felt good. He didn't want it to, but the sensations overcame him. He opened his mouth, letting a moan escape and a wicked tongue in. Arisada had pulled him closer, crushing the cross-dressing boy to his chest then pushing them down to lay flat on the couch. The kiss was harsh and sharp and it stole Mikoto's breath and sanity. He was Arisada's to do with as he wished. "Dear little princess, was that your first real kiss? I am of mind to think it was." A whisper chuckled ghosted in between their reddened lips. "So sweet and naïve, my precious boy, my reluctant princess. Are you to be mine?"

He could barely comprehend what was happening. First the kiss, then he was being asked a question. Would the kissing commence once more if he responded? Probably. "Hai Arisada-san. Anything you wish." His voice shook with the effort to say even that little. His nodding head made him dizzy. The blonde was laughing again above him, kissing his lips and face. Bites along the tender skin of his neck called forth more moans.

"You are mine princess. As all the princess are. As I was." The president kissed every inch of exposed skin, his long fingers working to expose more. The dress' top came off with no problems but the skirt proved harder.

"Arisada-" that mouth had moved to his chest, licking, nipping, and the boy couldn't have cared less. His fingers wound themselves in fine golden hair and cupping the back of his leader's neck. It felt too good not to encourage. That wide mouth was on one of his nipples, sucking hard, more passionate than he would have ever guessed. A hand sliding up his thigh brought everything back in perspective. A sharp unwelcome reality dawned on him. He had promised himself to Arisada! The egomaniacal power hungry student body president! It wasn't like he could get out of it now. He did try. "No! Stop!" His relaxed body tensed, then started thrashing. He was held down, captive.

"No. You are mine now. This tower you can not flee from, no knight is coming." Blue eyes refused to meet red ones. Mikoto stopped struggling, letting silent tears flow down his face. He was helpless. He hands were grasped, and pulled together over his head. The ribbon belt from his dress was wrapped around them and he was fully tied to the couch, his upper body immobile. Arisada's face was buried in Mikoto's neck, he bit down on the skin, brutally drawing blood, and growled at the boy. "You make everything harder than it needs to be."

"Itai!" Mikoto pulled at the restraints around his wrists to no avail. His neck throbbed and a harsh tongue delving into the wound amplified it. Arisada was heavy above him, pressing on him. He bucked to throw off that weight and pain.

"Mikoto-kun, stop fighting." Arisada caught a pink face in his hands and forced it to look at him. His eyes had bled to the dark navy of lust, his breath heavy. Mikoto could feel every line of the president against him. He knew how the older teen had been affected. "I will try to make this pleasurable. But I can not do that if your efforts do not cease." Mikoto nodded and he was smothered by those full lips once more. No part of his mouth was left unexplored and hands finally worked the outer part of his skirt open. A subtly shaking Arisada stood, removing his uniform and pulled the layers off his trapped princess. The floor was soon littered with lacy slips and black boots, all but silk garter stockings.

"Take them off me, please." If he could not have his freedom, could he at least have that? They made him so ashamed to be laid out, like some hapless maiden spread at her ravisher's feet.

"No." Arisada had regained his equilibrium. He was once more in control. He had all the power. Mikoto was his to claim, to taint, to do with as he would. "You need to remember always." He laved at the tear streaks on that angelic face. Another sob escaped the boy he had trapped underneath him. It sounded like his name. "Shuuya. For now, I am Shuuya." Their bodies once more parallel, he kissed the boy and ground down. Instead of sobs he was now swallowing moans from the princess. Even in the turmoil of his present position the teenage body would respond to pleasure in the same way no matter what the mind thought. Mikoto only wished he was the exception.

"Shuuya. Shuuya." His name was no longer a curse, but a whispered prayer. "More." He was indulged.

Kisses peppered on a thin chest lead Arisada to what he knew would leave the boy senseless enough to submit to everything else. He reached a cute belly button and thrust his tongue in and out, mimicking what would come later. Beautiful moans escaped from the restrained boy above him. "Shhh, my princess. Remember, we are still in the student council office." Lidded eyes widened and he swooped down.

"Arisada!" Arisada's mouth was on him! Hot, moist, it felt amazing. He bucked up to feel more of that tongue and mouth. Arisada had no problem, but held his hips down so he chose the pace, moving up and down on the hard cock until Mikoto came undone. It didn't take long. Mikoto came down a tightened throat not long after he had been engulfed. He could barely register Arisada moving back, pushing his legs, bent at the knees, to his chest. Arisada was bent over him, whispering nothings in his ear, licking the shell and he relaxed. Mikoto was unaware of one finger in him, then two, scissoring to stretch. Only when the third was added to be safe he felt it and winced. His mouth was covered by a manicured hand.

"Relax. If you don't allow for this the pain will be unbearable. Trust me." his hand came away (from a mouth that tried to bite him) and pulled a curly wig off so he could stroke soft hair.

"Hai." Mikoto tried to relax, telling himself it would be over soon, or maybe, better than Arisada's mouth. When those long fingers found what they were looking for he arched off the couch and Arisada let his smirk return.

"Do not doubt me my princess." The fingers left and Mikoto wanted to protest, but was cut off by another kiss. His legs were pressed harder to his chest as Arisada eased himself in to the tight boy, swallowing all wails of protest and pain. He knew it would get better, all Mikoto had to do was not tense. Pressed as far in as he would go, Arisada pulled out and shoved his hips forward as hard as he could. Mikoto's head flopped back and Arisada did it again. And again, and again, and again. Until he had a rhythm, pulling out and forcing back into that tight, formally virgin passage, that clung to him.

"Arisada! Harder!"

"My dear princess, you were so reluctant a moment ago. Why should I listen to your hapless pleas now?" Arisada refused to close his eyes. He would do his duty; he didn't want the boy to become too attached to him. It was his own fault he fell in love, just a tiny bit, with every forward movement his body made. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Please!" Mikoto thought he might die if something didn't happen. The president was making him feel like before, only it was better. He was sure his brain had short wired. Then the pace became even harder, and his length was taken in hand and stroked in time to the thrusts. His whole body tightened, on edge. Everything was crystal clear, Arisada was above him, sweaty and beautiful, moving his well endowed cock in and out of him, moving on him.

"Come." The first command he had received all year that he was happy to oblige. Mikoto came harder than he ever had, clenching around the still moving Arisada, who followed after another few thrusts. The filling he felt prolonged the experience and before Arisada collapsed on him, Mikoto's world went black.

----

Mikoto came to as something warm and soft moved over his naked skin, leaving a steaming trail of moisture along his skin in its wake. He struggled against his fatigue to open his eyes. When he did he was graced with the sight of a bare Arisada wiping him down with a wash cloth, damp and fresh. It felt good. "Umm, Arisada, that feels… ummm" he felt so tired; it was hard to keep his eyes open. He just wanted to sleep. Maybe the president would curl up with him? That would feel good…

"My little princess, not as reluctant as before, ne?" The blonde chuckled, and he dropped the towel to take two thin wrists in his palms. He rubbed the red marks, where Mikoto had pulled too hard. They would fade by morning if he was lucky. If not, Mikoto would just have to wear long sleeves. The boy fell into a shallow slumber during his ministrations, so adorable when not fighting. "You will be fine Princess." Arisada moved the boy closer to the back of the couch, laying beside the thin body and pulling a blanket—one he kept in the office for times like this—over them and fell asleep as well.

The evening passed as they slept. Arisada woke up around midnight, rousing the boy who he had lain next to. "Mikoto-chan, its time to get up. You need to go back to the dorms." Arisada gathered his clothes, putting enough back on to be decent. He lightly touched a bare shoulder, earning a sleepy groan from the boy. He sighed dramatically, needing to get back to his room as well. "Mikoto, you get up right now." Oh god, he sounded like his mother. "You are sleeping, naked, on the student council's couch. That is not the state you wish to be found in tomorrow morning."

Mikoto turned further into the couch, murmuring to no one in particular as the words slowly soaked into his muddled brain. He gasped and shot straight up. "No! I can't be found like this!" He surged to his feet, pulling on anything he could find, ignoring the abhorrence of his dress as long as it covered his shame. His breath came out in ragged pants, desperate to bring oxygen to his brain. No one could know! Red eyes met blue and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "You! You stay away from me Arisada! Don't touch me!" He harshly tried to draw in breath and a realization hit him. He wasn't a virgin, the princess system had taken that too; and his ass hurt. His breath caught in his throat and he collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

"Dear little reluctant princess, it will all be over soon." Strong arms wrapped around the petit frame, elegant hands smoothed mussed crimson hair. "Shhh, it'll all be alright Mikoto. I promise." The president moved the boy closer to him, the salty tears from the elfin face dampening his shirt, but he didn't care. He had a princess to watch over now. He just wished there had been someone to hold him when he had cried.

----

End Note: Review, please? If you do, I might whore Arisada out more. Or Mikoto. I like the Princess Princess gang whoring themselves out (for anyone who couldn't tell…) I'm torn on turning this into a series of sorts (think about it, next: Eager - Akira.) Drop me a line!


End file.
